Their life Their love Their baby
by katieupatree
Summary: "If I can't drink coffee anymore, I think it's only right that you suffer along with me. After all, we are both very much to blame." A fluffy little one-shot, in which Beckett tells Castle that they are having a baby.


Hello everyone.

I wanted to try my hand at something altogether fluffy for our favourite detective and her plucky sidekick, and this was the result.  
Caskett baby fics are my all time guilty pleasure, so I have very much enjoyed writing this.

I hope that you enjoy..

**Disclaimer: Everything and everyone belongs to their rightful owners, I am simply borrowing them for a little while.**

* * *

**Their life. Their love. Their baby.**

Kate was trying her very hardest to not fidget too much, fearful that she would wake the sleeping man beside her, ruining her plan before she even had the chance to set it in motion.  
But it was with her plan that all her troubles began; the plan that had been flittering around in her head for the past seven days, a constant bubble of nervousness that made the simple act of sitting still almost impossible.

A plan that she still had to wait two hours, thirty six minutes and forty seconds before she even had the conformation that she needed to go ahead with it.  
A time that made her feel very much like she had done as a child on Christmas Eve; so giddy with the thrill of what awaited her under the tree that nothing in the entire world could take her mind off of it, the endless waiting dragging on for what seemed like years, the seconds feeling as if they had physically stopped ticking.

She just had to make it until half past nine; she was an adult, she could do this, she could wait just a little while longer.

* * *

She definitely couldn't do this!  
In the last hour and a half she had failed to stay still for more than ten seconds at a time. Exasperated and more awake than she had ever felt in her entire life, Kate admitted defeat; staying in bed just wasn't an option.  
As much as she treasured the moments that she got to spend tucked up in Castle's arms, his steady breath warm and tickling against her neck, it was currently only adding to her barely controlled anticipation.  
It was much safer to get up, wait in the living room where she was free to flit about as much as she needed, not fearing for his poor shins which had already taken a battering from her restless legs.

Untangling herself from his embrace, careful not to wake him at such a ridiculous hour, Kate slipped out of their bed and headed towards the door to the rest of the loft.  
Heart swelling as she peeked a quick glance at Castle before she left, his hair adorably mussed and lips smiling even as he slept. Every bit as handsome as the day they had first met, even more so now that he belonged entirely to her.  
It had taken them so long to get there; had taken _her_ so long. But now they were where they were always supposed to be, irrevocably tied together for their entire lives, fulfilling their promise of always.

* * *

Five more minutes and her waiting would be over; a phone call that would determine the course of their weekend, and perhaps even their entire lives.  
Flicking on the freshly filled kettle, Kate sunk herself into settee, phone grasped tightly in her hands; palms clammy with her ever increasing desperation for the waiting to be over.

The silent buzz she had been expecting sent shockwaves through her spine, shook her hands, and stole her thoughts. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. The moment that could change everything.

"_Hello?" _

Kate's voice trembled as she answered, strained and foreign to her ears. Every fibre of her being overtaken by a nervous excitement so great she thought she might burst.

"_I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Benedict's office, please could I speak with a Miss. Katherine Beckett?"_

"_Speaking." _

"_Miss. Beckett, I have your test results here..." _

* * *

The soft whistle of the kettle drifted into his subconscious, tangling around the edges of sleep and pulling him momentarily back into the real world. So gently that he hardly realised he was awake; eyes still too heavy to hold themselves open, flickering a little against the morning light before closing again, amplifying the world around him.

The wonderfully familiar sounds of Kate rummaging in their kitchen cupboards lulling him back to sleep, the entire weekend spread out before them; no need to be up before the sun and rushing for ten minutes to themselves before a day at the precinct.  
He loved every single day of their life together, but there was something decidedly lovely about a lazy weekend; forty-eight hours of wonderful, uninterrupted togetherness, and not a single plan that would take them past the bedroom door.

The perfectness of what lay ahead of them was his last thought before falling back to sleep for a while longer, filtering into the dreams that were playing out like the movies against his tightly closed eye lids. Dreams filled to bursting with everything that was Detective Kate Beckett, and the secret smiles that she reserved only for their weekends together.

* * *

Nudging the door to their bedroom open with her hip, a steaming mug in each hand, Kate took in one last calming breath, biting at her bottom lip to hide the smile that was sure to give her away.

The sun was streaming in through the curtains which they had forgotten to close properly last night, casting patters across the still sleeping man who had rolled himself to her side of the bed, head buried against the intruding light.  
For a moment she considered not waking him; it was the first morning he'd had to sleep in for weeks, always up at the same time she was, even on the days that he stayed home to write. Another one of his endearing little quirks; of which she never tired of discovering. He really was her perfect man.  
And it was for that reason she knew that she had to wake him up, however beautifully peaceful he looked, this plan of Kate's wasn't really hers at all; it was _theirs_, and Castle deserved to be let in on it.

Setting her mug on the bedside table, she perched by his sleeping form, her free hand finding its way under his shirt, fingers trailing over the expanse his strong back.

* * *

Castle had been so wonderfully lost in his dream world that the warmth of her touch hadn't registered at first, melding perfectly into the images that he created in his head.  
Gradually shining through to the waking world, soothing him out of sleep as easily as he had been lulled back into it. His body creaking as he turned around, blinking against the sudden rush of light, stretching up to push all remnants of sleep away.

Looking up with sleep stung eyes, Castle sought out the person responsible for waking him, finding her smiling down at him with a brightness that took his breath away, eyes sparkling with something akin to magic.

"_Good morning." _He whispers, leaning up against the headboard and capturing her lips with his own, kisses soft and lazy.

Pulling reluctantly away, Kate hands him the mug that she had somehow managed to keep a steady hold of, subconsciously chewing on her bottom lip as she does, smiling despite her resolve to not give herself away.

"_Tea?" _He questions, taking a long sip of the milky liquid; her plan working exactly as she had intended.

"_Well, it didn't seem fair otherwise."_

The tug of confusion pulling at his features only serves to brighten her smile, so bright that it's making speaking a little difficult, the final piece of the puzzle about to fall into place with her next sentence.

"_If I can't drink coffee anymore, I think it's only right that you suffer along with me. After all, we are both very much to blame." _

The realisation of her words spread across his face with a happiness so pure that Kate feels the room illuminate around them, the electric buzz of joy reverberating from every surface, tears of the very best kind blurring the edges of her sight.  
She'd never seen emotion like it; so simple, so true.

"_You mean, you're pregnant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you're sure?"_

"_Yes."_

Castle set his mug of still steaming tea down on the bedside table, clinking gently with Kate's, a subtle nod to the life that they were living; a life so close to perfection they could hardly believe it was true.  
The next instant his lips are crashing into hers, the salty tracks of her tears staining their kisses, making them all the sweeter. His love bubbling over, reckless and passionate, filled with everything that he wants so desperately to tell her, but can't find the words to do so.  
Hands roaming freely; hers tangled in the messy curls of his hair, his guiding her down to meet the mattress. Her back flush to the bed, Castle's hands are free to trail blazing patters across her delicate skin, kisses following his touch.

And then his hands are atop her belly, the ferocity of mere moments ago replaced by a gentleness so overwhelmingly heartfelt that she can hardly breathe. Hot kisses peppering her skin, each one filled with an all encompassing love.  
Pulling himself away from the slender curve of her abdomen, Castle finds her eyes staring directly into his own, green flecks and deep hazel glimmering as brightly as the sunlight. So utterly perfect that his heart aches, wants to live in this moment forever.

"_We made a baby, Kate. We made a baby!"_

And then they are both laughing at the sheer wonder of his words, shiny eyes and sloppy kisses, everything about their lives promising to become so much more. A life that they have created; a little piece of the both of them. _Their life. Their love. Their baby._

**End.**

* * *

So, what did you think?  
I'd love to know ..any thoughts at all are greatly appreciated, so please leave a review if you get the chance to do so.

Thank you very much for reading.

Katie

*side note*  
I have definitely not given up on my multi-chapter stories, I know that i've spent the past couple of days writing one-shots, but this is the last one.  
They will be updated this week :)


End file.
